la vida es mas bella de lo que parece
by sunwarrion
Summary: Ricardo es un chico de 9 años y tiene una vida miserable, es un huérfano en medio de una guerra pero una segunda oportunidad se le presentara para porder vivir con la paz que nunca conoció.
1. Chapter 1

**Amigos este nuevo fanfic que les voy a traer va a hacer una obra genial porque no estare solo tendre a amigos que me apoyaran y me ayudaran con este proyecto la vida es mas bella de lo que parece espero que les guste y aurita empezare el primer capitulo **

**Capitulo 1 otra oportunidad**

**Año 2120 **

Ricardo – apenas tengo 9 años y hace dos años mis papas murieron víctimas de esta terrible guerra que solo ha traído destrucción en este mundo, donde ya no hay paz voy a tener que tomar una mala decisión pero es la verdad aquí solo será otra víctima más tengo que morir para estar con ellos y poder estar en paz agarra un cuchillo y se lo clava ojala dios me vea y me perdone por el pecado que he cometido

**El cielo **

Ricardo – donde estoy creo que estoy muerto y no entiendo nada

Dios – yo te vi y tomaste una decisión mala tú te suicidaste ya no quisiste vivir en medio de esa guerra

Ricardo – ya no tenía opción ya no tenía a nadie mis papas fueron asesinaron yo ya no los tenía quería verlos nada más aquí en el cielo

Dios – hijo mío, vi todo lo que pasaste en medio de esa terrible guerra es hora de que te de otra oportunidad en un lugar donde creo estarás mejor

Ricardo – cuál es ese lugar dime más necesito saberlo y te lo agradezco mucho por darme otra oportunidad

Dios – el lugar a donde te mandare se llama Equestria

Ricardo – ¿Equestria? valla y tendre mi cuerpo como este

Dios – digamos Ricardo, que tu cuerpo cambiara y creo que ahora vas a ir a ese nuevo lugar y espero que te valla bien y puedas aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad pero te digo algo; seguirás teniendo los mismos recuerdos que antes.

Ricardo – entiendo estaré bien, dios ten por seguro

Dios – ahora estarás en otro cuerpo, suerte

Ricardo – ¿que otro cuerpo? ¿a qué se refiere?

**Hospital de Ponyville **

Doctor – vamos puje señora fluttershy vamos

Big mac – vamos amor tu puedes

Ricardo – veo una luz ¿acaso me están dando a luz?

Doctor – ya lo tengo es un varón.

Fluttershy – que alegría me da – dijo respirando agitadamente.

Ricardo –_pero que rayos ¿caballos hablando?¿ estoy muerto otra vez o a esto se refería dios? _– Se revisa el cuerpo –_ no puedo creer estoy en este cuerpo_ – Pensó.

Big mac – mira cariño es terrestre – dijo entre lágrimas – es precioso, mira a nuestro hijo, es tan hermoso, Su crin dorada parece fuego ¿verdad amor?

Fluttershy – ¿Fuego? Eso es, tu nombre será Havent fire ¿te gusta?

_¿Havent fire?_ – Pensó –_ wuuuua aquí en este nuevo lugar, que creo que se llama Equestria, todos tienen nombres raros pero creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a este lugar _

Fluttershy agarra a su hijo y lo pone en sus alas - ven Havent fire es hora que duermas – le dijo en un tono que hiso que se sintiera seguro y tranquilo – te quiero mucho hijo, no quiero perderte nunca ni que te pase nada malo.

Havent fire –_hace tanto tiempo que no recibía el afecto de una madre, me alegra volver a sentir eso _– Empieza a llorar.

Fluttershy – ya hijo ya no llores, mama y papa están aquí para amarte y cuidarte porque eres nuestro hijo y nuestro gran tesoro.

Big mac – amor mañana conocera su nuevo hogar le va a fascinar todo lo que vea y cuando sea un potrillo podrá buscar su verdadero talento

Fluttershy – si tienes razón sabes hijo mañana veras tu hogar

Havent fire –_me pregunto dónde viviré y como podre andar con estas cosas – _Miro sus cascos y se rio levemente –_ mañana empieza mi exploración en este nuevo mundo y mi nueva vida._

**Hola, ¿Cómo andan?, antes de que se lo pregunten yo soy Eyedragon, y este fanfic será una obra escrita por Ricardo y por mí, por favor comenten que les pareció nuestro trabajo y recuerden que no queremos ninguna grosería, si hay algo que no les gusto solo coméntenlo de forma amable y presentando críticas constructivas.**

**Buenas noches, tardes o mañanas, dependiendo de donde estén.**

**Les han hablado Ricardo y Eyedragon y les deseamos buenas noches. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos les traigo de nuevo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic la vida es más bella de lo que parece en este episodio Havent fire conocerá un poco más de su nuevo hogar su nuevo cuerpo y a su primer mejor amigo **

**Capitulo dos conociendo su nuevo hogar **

**Casa de fluttershy y big mac **

Fluttershy, con su hijo en brazos y su esposo a su lado, le mostraba a Havent fire su nuevo hogar – hijo mira, este es tu nuevo hogar, te va a gustar vivir en este lugar, cuando crezcas me podrás ayudar a cuidar a los animales y claro, ir con tu papa a la granja de la familia

Havent fire miraba su nueva casa con interés mientras pensaba – _valla es algo interesante todo lo que dice mi nueva mama, pero aún tengo que averiguar cómo andar con estos cascos sin caerme, pero eso lo veré un poco después quiero seguir escuchando a mi mama _

Fluttershy pone a Havent en un cochecito para bebes y con una cálida sonrisa dice – vamos Havent, iremos a Ponyville para conocer a mis amigas y a tus tías Applejack y Applebloom quien estará feliz de conocer a un sobrino – luego de decir eso miro a su esposo.

Big Mac:– Yep, mis hermanas estarán saltando de alegría al ver que tienen a un sobrino precioso y sanito.

Havent fire – _increíble parece que tengo familiares. Ya quiero conocer el pueblo ese, y creo que ya sé cómo hacerles notar mi ansiedad – _Pensó.

Fluttershy le acaricia la crin – ya, tranquilo, pronto iremos para haya.

**Sugar cube coner **

Rarity te acariciaba la crin a Havent mientras decía – hay Fluttershy, tu hijo se ve tan hermoso que me dan ganas de comerlo a besos.

Pinkie pie- ¡hola amiguito, felicidades por venir a este mundo, soy tu tía Pinkie y yo te daré una gran fiesta con muchos regalos y un gran pastel solo para ti chiquitín!

Havent fire – _valla ella me está asustando, tengo que hacer que mi mama venga y la aleje un poco - _Se pone a llorar.

Fluttershy recubre a su hijo con una de sus alas – tranquilo mi pequeño, mama está aquí.

Havent fire – _me gusta sentir esas alas, el amor de una madre. Mama, como extraño a esa persona que me quería mucho, pero ahora tengo a una nueva mama y una nueva vida, no la pienso desperdiciar._

Twilight se acerca a Fluttershy con una sonrisa – Fluttershy tienes a un hermoso hijo, me alegra que tengas a este hermoso niño.

Fluttershy – am gracias por decirlo Twilight, creo que a Havent le gustara Ponyville y cuando crezca me ayudara con mis animales, creo que él y yo tendremos una conexión muy especial y lo voy a querer mucho – lo abraza más fuerte – te quiero mi adorable hijo, Havent fire

Havent fire – _yo igual te quiero mi nueva, mama eres la mejor_ – pensó riendo.

Big mac – mira amor, se está riendo jejeje, estan gracioso nuestro hijo, creo que se llevara bien con tus amigas – mira por la ventana del local – oye mira quien viene por aquí

Applejack – ese es mi sobrino me alegra verte socio – dijo entrando y alborotándole la crin.

Havent fire – _creo que ella es mi tia Applejack, wuuuua me agrada, creo que tengo a una buena familia que me va a querer mucho_

Applejack – mira lo que te tejió la abuela Smith para ti Havent, un babero especial para ti – le dijo poniéndole un babero azul con el dibujo de un osito.

Havent fire – _wuuuuuua esto es precioso, nunca crei que me alegraría tanto un babero_ – pensó llorando de alegría.

Fluttershy – Applejack, veo que a Havent le gustó mucho su regalo, es algo especial para el

Havent fire bosteza.

Fluttershy – ven hijo, creo que necesitas dormir un poco, ya es hora de ir a casa no crees amor –le dijo a su esposo.

Big mac –Yep, tienes razón, creo que volveremos a casa tenemos que mostrarle su casa.

Fluttershy - sabes amor creo que Havent nos va a amar, nos dará cariño y no creo que nos de problemas, más bien el será un buen hijo y lo vamos a amar mucho, te quiero mucho mi tesoro, mi pequeño Havent fire – le dijo acariciando su crin en forma muy maternal.

Big mac – Vamos cariño, hora de volver a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en nuestro hogar, y creo que Havent tendrá que aprender como caminar jejejejeje

**Casa de Fluttershy **

Fluttershy y Big mac estaban jugando alegremente con Havent, cuando escuchan que alguien toca a la puerta.

Big mac se levanta y camina hacia la puerta – ya voy, ¿quién será?

La puerta se abre y Big mac ve a un dragon con un aspecto y tamaño similar al de Discord, de color negro y pelo y ojos rojos – Hola, me llamo Katon, soy su nuevo vecino y quería saber si….

Fluttershy se hacerca - ¿Quién es amor… - ve a Katon - ¡UN DRAGON! – Se esconde detrás de su esposo.

Katon trata de tranquilizarla – Espere señora, no voy a lastimarla, yo y mi esposa Shining diamond nos mudamos con nuestro hijo a una cabaña cerca de aquí y queríamos saludar.

Detrás del dragón estaba una unicornio blanca de crines y ojos azules con una cutiemark en forma de diamante, la misma llevaba un carrito de bebe donde al parecer había un bebe dormido – Hola, me llamo Shining diamond, pero me pueden decir Shiny.

Tanto Fluttershy como Big mac estaban algo sorprendidos, ¿una dragón y una poni esposos y con un hijo? No era algo que se veía todos los dias.

Fluttershy:- Amm hola, bi…bienvenidos jeje.

Katon:- lamento mucho el haberla asustado señora….

Fluttershy:- Fluttershy y él es mi esposo Big mac – dijo señalándolo – gustan pasar y tomar una taza de té – dijo.

Los dos se miraron y Katon hablo – no queremos ser mucha molestia.

Fluttershy:- oh claro que no, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que exagerado grito al verlo señor, por favor pacen.

Katon:- después de usted señora – le dijo en tono muy caballeroso a Fluttershy, lo que provocó que Big mac arrugara la nariz.

Fluttershy:- valla, que caballeroso – dijo mientras todos entraban.

Unos minutos después todos estaban alrededor de una mesa, Fluttershy sostenia a su pequeño Havent fire quien no paraba de mirar al dragón - _¿un dragón? Qué mundo más loco._

Big mac:- y digamos ¿Qué los trajo a vivir a Ponyville?

Shiny:- Antes vivíamos en el imperio Dragón, pero no éramos muy felices pues muchos nos criticaban por nuestra relación.

Fluttershy – lamento escuchar eso.

Big mac:- bueno aquí no tendrán esos problemas, Ponyville es uno de los lugares más tolerantes del mundo.

Katon:- exactamente por ello venimos aquí –dijo con una sonrisa.

Shiny:- por cierto Fluttershy, ¿ese niño es tu hijo?

Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza – se llama Havent fire y ayer nació y parece que es muy feliz aquí.

Shiny y Katon sonríen, pero de pronto se escuchó un llanto – Oh, lo siento – dijo Shiny para después del cochecito sacar un pequeño bebe de pelaje negro, crin azul y ojos rojos, pero lo llamativo era que tenía partes de poni y de dragan lo que llamo la atención de los presentes – Oh, Eye ¿tienes hambre? – miro a los presentes quienes veian bastante sorprendidos al peculiar poni - ¿no les molesta que lo amamante verdad?

Fluttershy:- Oh oh claro que no, para nada – y con eso Shiny sonríe y comienza a amamantar a su pequeño - ¿ese es su hijo?

Katon:- Así es, se llama Eyedragon, el primer Kirin nacido en más de 100 años – dijo con orgullo.

Big mac:- ¿Kirin?

Katon:- Así se les llaman a los híbridos entre dragón y unicornio.

Fluttershy:- valla, no sabía que los dragones y los ponis pudieran procrear.

Katon:- pues si se puede – mira a su esposa quien se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

Havent fire – _valla ¿Qué poni más curioso?, no tiene las mismas alas que mi mama pero se ve genial – _Dijo viendo al pequeño Kirin.

Eyedragon, al notar a Havent, no pudo evitar reírse, posteriormente su madre lo dejo en el suelo y este gateo hacia Havent quien también rio.

Sniny – jaja, parece que nuestro pequeño ya tiene un amigo ¿no te parece cariño?

Katon:- por supuesto.

Paso una hora y Havent y Eye jugaron juntos todo ese rato mientras los adultos charlaban alegramente, al cabo de una horas ya era la hora de dormir para los pequeños.

Big mac:- Havent, hora de dormir, mañana jugaras más con tu amigo.

Havent fire – _Pero quiero jugar más con el – _pone cara de cachorrito regañado.

Fluttershy – vamos hijo, mañana podrás jugar más con él, pero ahora tienes que descansar.

Katon – bueno creo que nosotros nos retiraremos, tenemos cosas que desempacar todavía.

Big mac – me gusto conocerlos – dijo con una sonrisa.

**Más tarde en la alcoba de Havent fire **

Futtershy y Big mac estaba acostando a su hijo – duerme bien hijo, hoy tuviste un gran día, duerme bien – le da un beso en la frente.

Havent fire – _yo te quiero mama y mucho, gracias por ser mi mama, eres la mejor, te quiero y no quiero perderte nunca._

**Y asi se acaba este episodio del dia de hoy ojala pues les haya gustado mucho ya conocimos al mejor amigo de Havent fire, Eyedragon n.n nos vemos después y que le den un abrazo a ese ser que nos dio la vida nuestra mama **


	3. Chapter 3 conociendo a mi grupo de amigo

**Hola amigos que siguen mi fanfics "la vida es más bella de lo que parece", el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que se llama "conociendo a mi grupo de amigos" nos ubicamos 5 años después desde que Ricardo, ahora Havent fire, llego a Equestria **

**Capítulo 3 conociendo a mi grupo de amigos **

Havent fire – valla han pasado cinco años desde que llegue a este nuevo mundo llamado Equestria y tengo a mi primer y mejor amigo, Eyedragon, me dijo ayer que saliéramos hoy a dar una vuelta en Ponyville, a ver si mi mama me deja salir

Podemos var a Fluttershy junto con su hijo atendiendo a algunos animales, Big mac no se encontraba en casa, estaba en la granja.

Fluttershy – hijo porque hoy estas muy pensativo

Havent fire:- No es nada mama.

Fluttershy:- Vamos, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza.

Havent fire, con algo de duda, dice – Bueno, lo que quería es que….. – no pudo terminar pues se escuchó que alguien toco a la puerta.

Fluttershy – ya voy un momento – grito mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, al abrirla se todo con el pequeño Eyedragon quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

Eyedragon – hola señora Fluttershy ¿esta Havent fire? es que queríamos ir a dar una vuelva por el pueblo.

Havent fire se rie y saluda a su amigo – hola amigo, ya estoy jejeje – rio viendo a su madre - ¿puedo ir?

Fluttershy suspira y luego lo mira con una sonrisa – está bien, pero no regreses tarde.

Havent fire - ¡SI! – Dijo saliendo corriendo junto con su amigo.

A pocos metros de la entrada del pueblo Eyedragon decide preguntar.

Eyedragon – bueno bro, ¿vamos a la plaza?

Havent fire –claro, será divertido hermano.

Eyedragon – por supuesto ¡MIRA AHI ESTA EL PUEBLO!

**Plaza de ponyville **

Havent fire – wuuuua es muy grande este lugar está muy cool - dijo – _Me recuerda a las ferias que había en la tierra antes – _Pensó.

Eyedragon – Amigo ¿Dónde vamos primero?

Havent fire – vallamos por algo de comer, tengo hambre – luego de decir eso su estómago rugió.

Eyedragon:- Pues no lo parece – dijo con sarcasmo, lo que hiso que los dos se echaran a reír.

Cuando se acercaron a la cafetería pudieron observar cientos de postres de todo tipo, luego pasaron a entrar en la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, poco después una mesera se les acerca, la mismo era una unicornio marrón con crines negras, su cutiemark era una libreta.

-Buenas tardes caballeros ¿les doy la carta para que puedan ordenar?

Havent:- Si por favor, tenemos hambre – dijo muy ansioso, pues estaba muerto de hambre.

La yeguas se ríe y les da dos menús – Cuando decidan que comer díganme niños ¿está bien?

Eyedragon – si, muchas gracias – la yegua se retira y Eye mira a Havent – valla que amable.

Havent fire – Y no está nada mal viejo – dijo viéndola atendiendo a una familia.

Eyedragon:- Jajajaja, espera a los 18 tigre Jajajaja.

Después de comer, los dos decidieron ir a la sección de juegos de la cafetería, cuando entran pueden ver que no hay una gran cantidad de potrillos, solo un pequeño grupo.

Havent fire:- mira – dijo señalando al grupo.

Eyedragon:- parece que no hay mucha movida en este lugar ¿y si vamos a jugar con ellos?

Havent fire:- No lo sé, ¿no les molestara?

Eyedragon:- el que no arriesga no gana amigo – dijo poniéndose detrás de Havent y llevándolo a rastras hacia el grupo.

Al acercarse al grupo, Eye llamo bastante la atención de los potrillos, creo que ya saben porque XD

Eyedragon:- Hola.

Potrillos:- Hola – dijeron viendo al Kirin.

Eyedragon:- Me llamo Eyedragon y él es mi mejor amigo, Havent fire.

Havent fire:- Hola.

Potros:- Amm, hola.

Eyedragon:- pensábamos que como no hay muchos ponis aquí, podríamos jugar todos juntos.

Los potros se miran entre sí.

Un pegaso gris con melena negra y ojos verdes dice – con el potro terrestre si, pero con tu fenómeno jamás.

**Stombolt pegaso gris malo de caracter presumido presumido y arrogante**** Bulling**

Candy es la pegaso es algo calla extrovertida muy artistica y sobreprotectora con su hermana hope ella es la mayor y la mas adulta

Trexton el pegaso blanco es valiente protege a sus amigos ayuda a los demas y no los abandonan

**Hope es una unicornio chistosa alegre algo rara y le gusta mucho la música Buena.**

**Amigos asi se acaba el capitulo de hoy espero que les halla gustado n.n eyedragon y su servidor nos esforzamos para que este fanfic sea de su agrado cualquier aclaración quejas o dudas les dejo mi face n.n **

** . .796**


End file.
